Barriers
by smoltres
Summary: (AU) "I SAID, give me my key back!" she spat. The salmon haired man grinned darkly, stalking over to the blonde and slapping the machine onto her wrist. "Sure thing buttercup."
1. Portrait

**Hey everyone, so for my first fanfic I wanted to do something that maybe hasn't been seen before. It may seem a little cliché but the idea kind of came to me and so here we are.**

 **First off, please note that in the first few chapters I _do_ make Natsu extremely OOC (out of character) as he's very cold and even violent. But I promise there's a reason and it will all make sense.**

 **Secondly, this story is rated T for strong language and violence (not so much in this chapter but there will be in later chapters)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1 - Portrait

Realization hit her as she tapped her pencil repeatedly on her desk:

Lucy _hated_ school. Tests to be more specific.

Much to her disapproval, that was just the thing she was in the middle of. She ran an irritated hand through her hair, hoping that would somehow give her the answers she needed.

"Damn it." She muttered to herself as she was still blanking. She had stayed up late the previous night studying for this exam and to be honest she was fairly confident in taking it. And yet, the second the tests had been passed out she completely forgot everything. She roughly shoved her hand into her pocket and dug around for a minute until she found what she was searching for.

Pulling out a golden key out, she examined the end. It was white and blue, displaying the pattern for the zodiac sign Aquarius. Despite her sign being Cancer ( **a/n** in the English translation Lucy was given the birthday July 1st so I'm going to stick with that for this story) and not Aquarius, she treasured the golden key. Gripping it tight she held it close to her chest. Inhaling a deep breath, Lucy closed her eyes and allowed the memory to play through her head.

 _Lucy was crying beside the bed of her sick mother. Despite her young age Lucy knew far too well that her mother wasn't going to make it through this. "Mama…" Lucy hiccupped, dropping her head into her mother's lap._

 _"Hush child… I'm right here." Layla's words where smooth and gentle and helped calm the crying toddler. Patting Lucy's head she leaned down so that she could whisper in her ear, "I have a present for you."_

 _Almost instantly forgetting her sadness she lifted her head. Her big doe eyes widened in curiosity. "What is it, what is it?!"_

 _Lucy was practically jumping up and down in her bedside seat as her mother reached over to the small table, opening its drawer. The golden key she pulled out shimmered and Lucy's gaze turned to awe. "Take care of this key Lucy, for it will protect when I am unable to."_

 _Nodding her head Lucy took the key and pretended to unlock and imaginary door. Chuckling her mother put her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "One day you will use this key, and when you do, treasure it as I have."_

Lucy's eyes snapped open with new found determination. This test was the only thing between her and her senior graduation, and she sure as hell wouldn't give up now. The key had become a good luck charm for Lucy, and it seemed that its luck would strike again as she began to remember the answers to most of the questions. Her grip never loosening from the key, she answered every question with confidence.

Lucy slipped into the house, dropping her backpack off at the door. "I'm home!" She got about half way down the hallway when her father finally called back. "How did the test go?" He voice was gruff but caring, and despite their complicated relationship, Lucy appreciated his attempt at conversation.

"I won't know until next week." She turned the corner to see her father working hard at his desk. "That's too bad." He spoke, not lifting his head from his work. Lucy nodded her head before making her way to the kitchen. Her father and she weren't on the tightest of terms. They certainly didn't hate each other, but they didn't really love each other either. Ever since her mother passed away he would swamp himself in his work and never really had time to raise his daughter. She grew up alone for the most part, and her only real interaction with humans was school. But due to her being the rich man's daughter, she alienated herself fearing people would only approach her with money in mind. In fact, in all of her school years she only made one friend: Levy McGarden.

 _Natsu_

I was pacing back and forth as I spoke on the phone. "Damn it Gajeel I don't have time for this. Whether you have the blueprints or not we have to raid the house tonight. Just get back here and we can adjust out plan." I took in a sharp breath, trying my hardest not to snap.

"Calm down flame brain no need to get so heated. We don't need the blueprints." I stopped in my tracks, throwing a warning glare at Gray. He was walking on thin ice. Backing off, Gray closed his mouth, plopping himself down at the counter and propping his feet on the table.

"As much as I know you'd hate to admit it, he's right. We don't _need_ the blueprints Natsu. The man may live in a mansion but how hard can it be to find a portrait of his wife." Erza looked at me knowingly, pushing her crimson hair off of her shoulder and allowing it to fall behind her back. Exhaling a breath I didn't know I was holding I nodded.

"Whatever… We Gajeel returns we can fix his fuck up." I growled, before returning to my pacing. Normally I would have taken Gray's verbal challenge, but tonight was far too important to get into a pointless squabble. There was too much at stake.

Not long after I spoke up Gajeel burst through the door. I looked over my shoulder, acknowledging his arrival and called everyone over to the counter, pushing Gray's feet off in the process.

"Alright, considering we _don't_ have blueprints of the manor we will have to make a slight adjustment to our plan." I paused, glaring at Gajeel, he only grunted in return. "Gray, you'll take the north wing, Gajeel will take the west, Erza you the east, and I'll go south." They all nodded their heads in understanding. See the original plan was not to split up, we would have examined the blueprints and found exactly where the painting was and from there we would have taken necessary actions to get what we needed.

Guess now we'd have to wring it. I lifted up my phone, dialing my comrade. It rang twice before I heard the _click_ that told me she picked up. Before she had a chance to say anything I spoke up, "Gajeel couldn't get the blueprints so we're going to have to split up, do you think you and Juvia will be able to take down the alarms for the whole mansion?" There was no response for a minute, and I was afraid I was asking too much. She and Juvia were experts at hacking so I knew they'd have no problem taking out a section of the estate after we found where we needed to go. However, going in blind was a whole another thing entirely. For one, it would take more time that we didn't have and it meant we had to cover more ground. And now it was proving it may also mean we go in with alarms still intact.

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, "Consider it done."

I smirked even though I knew she couldn't see it. "Perfect, don't screw up Wendy." She gave a confident hum before hanging up the phone.

I turned back to my other comrades with the grin still in place. I clapped my hands together enthusiastically. "So, despite the _setback_ , everything is still a go. Tonight, we raid Heartfilia manor."

 _Lucy_

It was late and yet I still couldn't sleep. What if I failed the test after all? Normally, I wouldn't be so worried over a test, but this one would determine if I'd be able to leave the hell hole they call school. I flopped down on my bed, letting out a grunt of annoyance.

I hated stress, and yet this exam was overloading my mind with it. I glanced at my clock to find it was unfortunately 2 am. I was going to regret being up this late in the morning. I squeezed my eyes shut, practically pleading for them to close and stay shut. Just when I thought I was making progress my ears picked up on… Shattering glass?

Did a window break for god's sake? I jumped out of bed, slowly opening my door and creeping down the hall. Jude was probably making his way to bed and just tripped or something. Yeah, that had to be it.

I kept reassuring myself that it wasn't anything bad as I got closer and closer to the source of the sound. Sure enough, when I made it to said window, there was shattered glass spread across the floor. The moon's light illuminating the hallway. I peered outside, searching for anything out of place and when I found nothing I found the courage to speak. "Jude..?"

There was no answer but I definitely heard something move behind me. There were a lot of things I was expecting to see when I turned around. An axe swinging murder? Check. My father? Check. An already half naked man taking off his pants? Not so much. But alas, there stood a dark haired, dark eyed man ripping off his pants in the middle of my hallway at two in the morning.

I blinked a few times, not sure I wasn't completely imagining the whole thing due to sleep deprivation. After indeed realizing this was reality, I sprang into action. "LUCY KICK!"

I jumped up, preparing to bring my leg down on him in my most ultimate attack. However, remaining completely silent and unfazed the man lifted his hands up and caught my leg in mid swing causing me to tumble to the ground. I let out a yelp as my butt hit the ground, and I felt my face flush. If it was because I was angry or embarrassed I wasn't so sure. From the corner of my eye I saw something shimmer, and by the way the intruder narrowed his eyes, he saw it too.

Quickly looking to my left, I saw my golden key. Realizing it must have fallen out of my pocket as I was thrown to the ground, I quickly leapt for it, grasping it in my hands before he had a chance to react. I wasn't sure why I was so hasty but something in the look in his eye said he wanted this key. As he was taking slow steps towards me, for the first time since contact with this robber I felt scared.

Why this fear didn't strike me sooner I couldn't answer, but with every step he took closer I felt myself shakily crawling back until my back hit the wall. _Shit_.

Just as I feared the worst, the man stopped. He brought he hand to his ear before glancing down to the key in my hand. For the first time, he spoke, "Alright fire breath, you take the bracelet and the others and go. I think I found one of the keys. I'll meet you there shortly."

Gripping the key tighter I slowly stood back up. He would have to pry this key from my dead body if he wanted it that badly. Much to my discomfort the intruder spoke to me softly, "Look, I don't want to hurt you so please just give me the key. I'll leave without another word if you do."

He gave me a sad excuse for a friendly grin and I pursed my lips in disgust. "No way in hell."

Shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly, he appeared next to me in just one stride. Placing his hand on my shoulder I yelped at how cold it was. Squeezing my eyes tight I yelled as loud as I could, "Father!"

Normally, I didn't address him as such, but in this situation I would yell whatever to get Jude's attention, he would help me.

" _Fuck,_ " The unknown man whispered harshly looking around for any signs of movement. As large footsteps could be heard making their way down the hall I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my head before I collapsed; the sleep I so desperately wanted earlier taking away my vision and plummeting me into darkness.

 _Natsu_

Everything seemed to work out in the beginning. When we made it into the house Erza confirmed that the old man was sound asleep and I managed to stumble upon the portrait of his wife. Just as I had predicted, there was a safe hidden behind it. One which I had easily broken into and took out its contents. Though I did get the bracelet I wanted, there were no keys in there to activate it. Cursing to myself slightly I called over the intercom that I secured the device but no keys.

Much to my relief, Gray assured us that he found a key and so we all left the mansion. And yet, here we all were waiting for Gray whom had still not showed up.

"Where could Gray-sama be?" Juvia spoke softly on the verge of tears, clearly overreacting. Erza glared at her mildly annoyed.

"He's fine, Gray may be an idiot but he can hold his own." As if on cue, Gray made his way over to us, with a blonde limp in his arms. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"This better be a joke ice princess, why the _hell_ do you have that old man's daughter?!" Dropping her down at my feet a little too roughly for comfort he pointed at her hand.

"Chill out squinty eyes, I tried to take just the key but she started screaming for her father so I had no choice."

I frowned at his name calling, wanting to retort, but glanced down at her hand instead, noticing for the first time she did indeed hold a key.

"Alright, let's get back to base and we'll deal with all this there." I began walking off when Wendy spoke up,

"Wait Natsu, are we seriously taking her hostage?" Wendy did have a point. Now that she was unconscious we could just pry the key out of her hand and leave her behind, but at the same time… None of us knew how the machine worked, the fact she had a key had to mean she knew something.

"We have no choice, Gajeel carry buttercup the rest of the way."

 _Lucy_

The first thing I noticed was that my head hurt. The second thing: I was not in my bed. Shifting slightly I noticed that this was far too firm to be my comforter. I frowned, did I fall out of my bed and hit my head or something?

"You are an idiot Natsu Dragneel." The tone sounded harsh and all too familiar as a loud _smack_ filled my ears. Presumably, the said person was just smacked. I winced slightly, feeling sorry for the guy. Suddenly, the events from earlier finally came back to me as I remembered being attacked by that almost naked man. With my eyes still refusing to open I had no choice but to keep listening.

"I'd advise you to know your place _Levy_. I will let it slide this once, but step out of line again and I will not be so kind." Levy? No, it couldn't be _my_ Levy.

"Like hell, I'll smack you again if I want to you _bastard_." The more I listened the more it sounded like my dear friend. Why was she so angry?

"This was not part of the plan. _She_ was not part of the plan. I will not let you drag her down to your level, so put her back before she wakes up you asshole!" There was another _smack_ but this time I got the feeling Levy was on the receiving end.

"I don't have a _choice_! I didn't want to bring some blonde bimbo here either, but with Zeref up my ass with this machine I can't afford any more fuck ups. Now I warned you that if you stepped out of line again you'd be punished so next time know your place." The man sounded terrifyingly angry.

Finally, I forced my eyes open to finally take in the scene around me.

A crimson haired girl was leaning against the wall and right next to her was a girl who looked younger than me with long blue ponytails. My eyes continued shifting through the room and I saw the intruder from earlier next to another, blue haired woman. Finally my eyes rested on a pink haired man, his shoulders held back and his eyes cast downward with glowing anger. I followed his gaze to see and brute of a man with many piercings helping Levy stand.

Let me rephrase that. Helping _my_ Levy stand.

As she stood, our eyes made contact and almost immediately her eyes glazed over as if she were about to cry.

"You weren't supposed to wake up yet… I didn't want you take wake up here… With these _monsters_."

 **First off, please don't get upset at the fact Natsu hit Levy, his harshness will have an explanation, and it will all make sense then. Also, I understand that there's a lot of stuff that doesn't make too much sense (why Lucy was kidnapped, the significance of the keys, zeref, etc), but please bare with it, I promise I have a plan for what's going to happen and it'll all come together.**

 **-** **Smoltres**


	2. Archive

**So I've gotten a lot of follows for this story, and I feel like you guys at least seem interested!**

 **These first few chapters (probably up until chapter 4 or 5) will be a little slow going, but if you stick with it I swear you won't be disappointed!**

 **Anyway, sorry for the confusion in last chapter, this one will help clear it up a little, but not completely. Natsu is indeed still OOC (out of character), but he won't be the whole story I swear!**

 _ **Warning: There is strong language in this chapter, and minor violence**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2 - Archive

 _Our eyes made contact and almost immediately her eyes glazed over as if she were about to cry._

 _"You weren't supposed to wake up yet… I didn't want you take wake up here… With these_ monsters."

 _Lucy_

Furrowing my eyebrows I tried to make sense of this situation. For one, I had no idea where I was, not only that but there were a group of unknown people, an intruder, and my best friend. What exactly was going on?

Before I really had to chance to truly think it through my watery eyed friend tackled me in a hug. "You shouldn't be here. This world wasn't meant for you."

 _This world?_ What did that even mean? Without even noticing I had embraced her hug and lightly tapped her back in support. All eyes were on me now, and god did it feel uncomfortable.

Barely finding my voice, I managed to squeak out an, "And what world would that be?"

Levy opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it as a voice snapped at her.

" _Levy_." The voice was harsh and beyond threatening. "Not. A. Word." She visibly tensed and a new found anger took me over.

" _You_." My words came out like venom as everything seemed to sink in. I may be confused as hell but whoever this pink haired asshole thought he was he was threatening my friend and if my ears didn't lie he also had the balls to slap her. I stood up, ignoring the sharp pain that suddenly shot through my neck and strode over to him, pushing my finger aggressively against his chest. "Cut out that egocentric control bullshit right now."

I risked a look up and saw his golden eyes piercing through me, a scowl greater than mine on his face. For just a second I faltered, feeling slightly week to my stomach. Ignoring the threatening glare and unnerving feeling in my gut I continued.

"I don't know where you got this ego of yours, but your dick belongs in your pants not your personality so maybe you should be the one not saying a word." There was snickering behind him from the so called intruder, which only seemed to displease the man in front of my father. Swallowing hard I continued, "That just so happens to be my best friend and you slapped her. You. Fucking. _Slapped_. Her." I threw my hands into the air as if it would become a larger deal if I did.

"Not to mention your little stripper back there broke into my house and _kidnapped_ me so-" My antics were abruptly stopped as the pinkette roughly grabbed my arm and shoved me back onto the couch I was sitting on.

"Look buttercup, I don't have time for your hormones - and I _really_ don't have time to explain – but considering you mouth doesn't seem to know how to shut up I'll briefly sum it up." The pinkette glanced down at his watch as to show reiterate the fact he was short on time, and normally I would have been quick to respond, but I desperately wanted to know what was going on so I decided to shut up and listen.

"For one, you have no right to speak to me, much less in the manner that you were. I'm overlooking it this once since you're nothing more than a spoiled daughter of a rich man, but do it again and I'll punish you as I punished your _friend,_ if not worse." I quickly glanced at Levy who had her head downcast with shame. Feeling my eye twitch, I tried to remain calm as he continued.

"Now, let me get this through your head. You have no power here, in this business your daddy's money won't get you anywhere. This, however," he dug around in his vest for a second before pulling out an all too familiar gold key, "is this only reason you aren't dead."

I shivered at the seriousness in his voice and Levy's head snapped up but she didn't dare say anything. "I never even considered bringing that basterd's daughter with us but considering you had this key I figure your life could be worth something." I felt a vein begin to pulse in my head, not only was I only seen as a girl who's dad had money, but he was talking about my life as if it were nothing more than an insect.

Twirling the key around his finger he began, "Tell me what you know about this key and the bracelet." I shook my head for a second, trying to process what he meant. For one, what bracelet? He seemed to notice my confusion as he impatiently stalked over to a counter, bringing over a semi-thin, metallic bracelet.

"Come on buttercup, I don't have time for the cat to have your tongue, just answer my question." He extended the bracelet so that I could have a better view of it. It was a silver color with a gold pattern swirling around it, and at the very center was a key hole.

" _Buttercup_." The voice snapped, seeming to draw me out of the trance the bracelet put me in.

"Not my name." I spat back, still not answering his question. Though I actually knew nothing about the bracelet he was holding in front of me, I wasn't about to lose my upper hand with him thinking I did.

Suddenly, I was lifted from my sitting position, roughly held by my collar, and I came face to face with the pinkette.

"I don't have the leisure to learn such insignificant things. I don't have any time to waste, so tell me now buttercup, do you know anything?!" Though his voice still came off as harsh, there was a bit of urgency hidden deep within. Like something or someone was threatening him.

All the anger and spite I had just felt seemed to go as quickly as it came. Staring straight in his eyes sapped any fight I had and I realized that if his arms were not holding me up I would have undoubtedly fallen.

I tried to keep up my steady voice and cursed myself for faltering at the very beginning. "N-no… I've never seen it before in my life."

He let out an agitated grunt as he dropped my back onto the couch, running an irritated hand through his hair.

Hastily, he snapped the bracelet onto his wrist. "Guess I have to go in blind then." The girl with blue pigtails gasped, mumbling something along the lines of "what if something goes wrong?"

Shrugging it off, he took my precious key and placed it in the key hole, twisting it ever so slowly.

 _Natsu_

Buttercup here didn't seem to have any of the information I was hoping she would, but as I've repeated many times to others and myself – I couldn't afford to come back empty handed again.

I placed the key in the keyhole and waited for the machine to power up. I waited a second, then a minute, and next thing you know I was angrily letting out stream of curses.

"Nice going flame ass, you broke it already," Grey snickered, and it seemed that comment was just enough to push me over the edge.

"What was that ice dick?!" I stalked over to him, shoving him on the floor. For a moment he looked surprised before he quickly jumped back up banging his head into mine.

"Earlier you couldn't shut up about everyone else's fuck ups but look at who's fault it is this time squinty eyes."

"I'm not the one who brought a fake key droopy eyes. Now I have a machine that doesn't work and spoiled princess." In between each interaction we would throw a punch or kick.

"Look here fire bre-"

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" I stiffened, knowing that tone of voice all too well. Sure enough, a scarlet warrior stood between us, easily defusing our fight.

Grabbing my hair I pulled it, screaming in frustration. "LEVY!"

The petit girl squeaked in surprise as she looked in my direction. I made my way over to her, not missing Gajeel's threating glare. "Explain. _Now."_ I held up my wrist, shaking the bracelet in front of her, willing her to have the answers buttercup didn't.

"Well…" Her eyes narrowed as she examined both the bracelet and the key. "I wasn't sure of this theory until just now, but I think the bracelet only responds to blood relatives."

 _"What?"_ My voice was barely above a whisper.

"It won't work unless you're related to the person who created it." This time she spoke with more confidence.

"Look, I don't care what you need with the bracelet, but give me the key… It's mine." I turned my head in buttercup's direction, scowling in the process.

"What was that?" I furrowed my eyebrows, I need a blood relative huh?

When we made eye contact she sucked in a deep breath and speaking with new found courage.

"I SAID, give me my key back!" She spat. Grinning darkly, I stalked over to her, slapping the machine onto her wrist.

"Sure thing buttercup." With that, I shoved the key into the lock, praying that it would work. Everyone was silent, other than a small gasp from Levy.

 _Lucy_

For a moment, nothing happened. Everyone just stared at me wide-eyed like some big event was about to take place. And then there was a voice.

"Opening… Archive of the Water Barer, Aquarius." I frantically looked around, hoping to find the source of the voice but when I found none I realized it must have been in my own head.

"Wh-who are you?" I stumbled over my words, quite confused as to what was going on.

"Damn it girl, you hold my key for so long and then you don't even know what I am." The voice snapped at me as if I was the most annoying thing on the planet. Before I got anything other than "ehhh?" out, Aquarius continued.

"I'll make it quick idiot. I am an AI – artificial intelligence – created by your father for your mother. I am a combat specialist, focusing on taking out large groups rather than fighting one on one."

I looked around the room, still confused, "how could you possibly help me fight if you aren't real?" There was a "tch" sound in my head and I worried I had only annoyed her more.

"Just watch." There was a pause for a moment, where nothing happened and I began to wonder if I had completely imagined the whole conversation. But as I was doubting myself, my vision received a blue tint, almost like water.

"Oi, buttercup, is it working?" I looked over at the pinkette, and to my surprise, now there were words of information surrounding him.

"Natsu Dragneel," Aquarius began to speak again, "17, serves under Zeref, accedes at hand to hand, weakness: unknown, threat: avoid confrontation." Her words spilled out as she began to list off everything she knew about him, and I found that she could do that for anyone in the room.

"This is so weird…" I mumbled to myself, ignoring the pinkette who was getting closer with each step.

"Go for the shoulder Lucy." Aquarius snapped me out of my thoughts and I confusedly looked up to see Natsu storming my way, my vision indication a small red section on his shoulder. Was I supposed to hit it?

Following what Aquarius said, I threw my hand out, jabbing him in the shoulder whilst simultaneously blocking the hand he reached outto grab me with.

Grunting, Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, getting progressively more annoyed. "Deactivate it. Now buttercup."

I didn't listen, I smirked at him finally feeling like I had the upper hand, when Aquarius butted in. "He's right Lucy. Even with my intelligence we can't take him, you're an idiot if you think we should fight."

I didn't want to stop, this new found power was so weird. It was like I was myself but I wasn't. I could see things now, I could see weaknesses and prepare counter attacks. It seemed surreal.

"Lucy, deactivate now." Aquarius' voice seemed almost threatening, and I wondered why she turned harsh all of a sudden.

 _"Lucy!"_ She snapped again, making me jump slightly, "Look, every minute you have me open you uses up your own energy. Since you've never used this technology before, keeping me open much longer could do serious damage. I'll say it again, deactivate me now." I finally began to process what she was trying to say. If I didn't turn off this machine, then I could pass out… or worse.

Nodding my head I reached for the device on my hand, turning the key and pulling it out.

As my vision began to turn back to normal Aquarius spoke one last time, "Let a stranger take my key again and I'll kill you."

"Closing… Archive of the Water Barer, Aquarius."

Once everything began to return to normal I felt a little light headed. Natsu walked over with a smirk on his face, "Well done buttercup, well done." And with that my world went dark.

 _Natsu_

"So what now? Are you going to hand her over to Zeref?!" Levy glared at me as I was holding buttercup in my arms, since she had just passed out from use of the Celestial Technology. I scoffed.

"You got so attached to buttercup here didn't you?" She took a step forward, her eyes shooting daggers. "I gave you one job Levy, befriend the girl and find out if she knew anything about the technology. I didn't ask for all this sentimental crap."

Levy began to fume, my words only seeming to fuel the fire, "Yeah, so maybe I befriended her with the wrong intentions, but that doesn't mean I agreed to let you use her." I glanced at the girl in my hands and then back at Levy. "She's my friend Natsu. You can't just let Zeref take her. I did my job. I found out her father had a safe and I found out about the portrait. So please, leave Lucy out of this."

Truthfully, I wish I could. It didn't take a genius to see that I was a cold-hearted bastard, but Zeref was far worse. Even I knew that if buttercup was given to Zeref he'd force her to use the technology until she died. No person deserved to be thrown in this situation, and yet I couldn't just let her walk out of this, for all I knew she and that old man were the only people who could use this technology. "Levy, look-"

I stopped abruptly as the said girl looked at me with tears in her eyes. _"Please."_

Sighing, I nodded my head at her, "We're not going to give her to Zeref." She perked up at my words, and I gently put buttercup back on the couch.

I walked over to the counter, beckoning everyone to join me.

Once they all surrounded I began, "So now we have the working technology. All we need now is to overthrow Zeref." Everyone seemed surprised by my words, as Zeref had always been someone I closely followed. I never disobeyed him so even the mention of this betrayal seemed unheard of.

I took a deep breath, mustering up the courage. "I've spent 10 years of my life following that bastard, letting him shape who I am and the choices I've made. Well, I'm sick of it." I looked at each of my comrades individually.

God I hope I don't come to regret this…

"I know I'm not the best alternative, but now that we have the bracelet and someone to use it," I gestured to buttercup, "will you all stand with me?"

 **And there we have it, chapter two. I can't wait to be done with all these introduction chapters. I have so much planned but I have to set up the whole story first and ughhh I don't wanna bore you all. I promise it will get better!**

 **Anywho, just wanted to clear two things up.**

 **1.) The Artificial Intelligence (Aquarius and the other spirits – you just haven't met them all yet) is sort of like JARVIS from Iron Man. All of the spirits can tell information of their targets and also indicate weak points, but then each spirit has something unique to help in battle. Ex: Aquarius' ability is a combat specialist and she can give tactical strategy to take on large groups of people (since in the anime/manga she used her water to take out people)**

 **2.) Ok, so in this story Zeref is sort of like the head of a gang called END, and Natsu is basically his right hand man, so Natsu has a group of advisors (Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Wend, Juvia, and Levy) but other than them there aren't any other characters from Fairy Tail in the gang (they'll be in it just not on the anti-hero / villain side)**

 **I know those two explanations didn't make a whole lot of sense, and I plan to explain it more in depth in the actual story, but I wanted to clarify at least a little so that you guys didn't think there was no thought put into it lol.**

 **Anywho, follow/favorite/review**

 **-Smoltres**


	3. Explanations

**Phew, I've finally updated. I've been trying to update every Saturday but I had finals this and last week so I didn't really have the chance. Please forgive me ;u;**

 **Anyway, once again, this is just another filler. Natsu is still OOC (out of character) however this is the first chapter you begin to see his transition to the Natsu we know and love :3**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others!**

 ** _Warning: This chapter contains slight language (not nearly as bad as my last two but I'm still going to warn you all)_**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 3 – Explanations

 _God I hope I don't come to regret this…_

 _"I know I'm not the best alternative, but now that we have the bracelet and someone to use it," I gestured to buttercup, "will you all stand with me?"_

 _Natsu_

Utter shock? Pure confusion? Cautious hope? All phrases that could accurately describe the looks that individually and consecutively took the faces of my friends. Granted, yes, I did just suggest we form together and betray the sole person who has raised and shaped who I am; but I wasn't expecting it to come as this much of a surprise.

Erza was the first to break out of her dazed shock and she spoke with ease, "You're saying you want us to single handedly take down the strongest gang in all of Fiore?" Suddenly, unable to find my words, I settled with a quick nod of the head.

She bit her lip, I assume it was a form of 'deep thought' in which she was thinking of the possible outcomes. A snicker, which could belong to no other than droopy eyes, erupted and filled the small apartment we were staying in.

"Only you would suggest something so idiotic." I stalked over to him, ready to kill any mood I had just created with a fight but before I had the chance he continued, "I'm with you till the end flame brain."

My harsh scowl softened at the words, and soon everyone around me was nodding their heads and adding their own form of agreement.

More confident in my choice, I smirked. "Then let's head back and I'll report back to Zeref that the mission failed. Wendy, you and Levy take care of buttercup and make sure no one sees her."

 _Lucy_

"Why'd you make me help you carry someone soooooo heavy?!" There was a pause in the unusually high pitched male voice complained. "She's too much for a kid like me!"

I felt a vain throbbing in the top of my head, who was this kid calling me heavy? And how many times am I going to have to wake up in an unknown environment?

"Happy! Sh, I think she's waking up." There was slight shuffling which indicated that whoever was in the room had now moved over to where I was. Wherever that may be.

Hesitantly, I slowly opened my eyes, being careful to take in the bright light that came to follow. Once my eyes had successfully adjusted I took in my surroundings. I was in a different room than before, blue walls, wood flooring, no furniture other than a bed and a computer.

Aside from the physical surroundings, the girl with blue pigtails was hovering over me, a young boy – no older than twelve – was also there, his blue hair sticking up at weird angles making it look almost like cat ears, and finally there was a familiar face.

"Levy…" I huffed out, happy that I at least knew she was ok and that Natsu guy didn't try anything after I passed out.

"Lu-chan!" She leaned down, pulling me into an iron-gripped hug and squealing loudly. "I was so worried that the machine would have a terrible side effect!"

I offered a smile but didn't have the chance as the kid spoke. "Lu-chan? Pfft, more like fish-belly." He practically laughed out, poking my stomach, implying that the comment was about my weight.

"What was that cat _-_ boy?!" I leaned over, grabbing and stretching his cheeks until he cried out for help.

"Wendy" He drew out her name in a long, over exaggerated whine, "Get this crazy women off me!" Pigtails, presumably Wendy, just giggled and allowed me to continue with my antics, much to the boy's discomfort.

And just as I had actually began to feel somewhat comfortable in my surroundings, the door flew open and a familiar pinkette barged in.

Not saying a word he pulled my hands off of the kid, a little rougher than needed I might add, and took a seat right next to me.

I was preparing to retaliate, but as I was preparing Levy and I's eyes made contact and she mouthed, " _trust me and listen. Please."_

Keeping my mouth shut I turned to Natsu, who looked very uncomfortable and out of place. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, creating the illusion of a fish. Finally, it seemed he settled on a standard.

"How are you buttercup?"

I let out a sarcastic sigh, "How am I? _How am I?!_ " God, never in my life did I think four words could make me want to throw up, but here I was learning something new every day. Not only did he continuously call me 'buttercup' probably not even remembering my name, but he was violent and brash and he always overreacted. I hated him and hearing him talk so casually made me feel sick.

"Ok… wrong choice of words. I get-" I held my hand up, effectively cutting off his feeble attempt to continue conversation.

"That," I gestured to his previous words, "is an understatement." Furrowing his eyebrows I could see that he was quickly losing his patience. Maybe snapping wasn't the most effective method, but just as I was considering calming down he slapped my hand away from him.

Now it was my turn to furrow my eyebrows. "Look here _pinky_ , I don't know where you got off thinking you were a big shot of some kind but you aren't. You're an arrogant monster who can't possibly care for the wellbeing of anyone," I paused, looking at the blue haired kid, "I mean for god's sake, you brought a child into this world of…. Of… Whatever the hell it is you do." Throwing my hands up in the air for more effect.

Catching me off guard he started laughing. And not the soft chuckle we all do to break an awkward silence. He flat out fell on the floor, put a hand over his stomach, and cackled. What the hell was so funny?

Finally getting himself together, he stood up, wiping the tears that were brimming at his eyes. "Man buttercup, you really have a lot to say. First off, I am a big shot, in case you still hadn't realized I'm second in command to this gang." I paused for a second, thinking of all the possible gangs that could possibly have enough power to produce people above the law. And then it hit me, this was the infamous gang END wasn't it? The one where the said it's leader was so cold that if you so much as breathed to hard around him he'd kill you. I shuddered at the thought I was possibly sharing a building with him, but before I could truly process my dilemma, Natsu continued.

"Anyway, don't worry about that too much 'kay buttercup? And Happy over there" He gestered to the cat-like boy, "isn't a child. He's only about a year younger than me, he just looks small." He added with a wink and Happy snickered.

My mouth dropped open, but once again before I could really say or think anything he continued, "and buttercup, we're a gang, what do you _think_ we do?"

There he went being all arrogant again. God that pissed me off. I crossed my arms and prepared a line of insults but Levy spoke up, "Lu-chan you two really didn't get off on the best note, Natsu has good intentions."

" _Good inentions_?! Are you serious Levy, he _slapped_ you." I paused, finally realizing a very important fact my mind had seemed to ignore. "Speaking of him, why are you even _with_ them? Levy, what is going on? Why was I taken and why do you know them?"

She let out a sigh of defeat and stepped back, mumbling something along the lines, "I'll let Natsu explain it."

 _Natsu_

Geez, buttercup really wasn't letting me hitting Levy go. Yes, I was in the wrong, and should I have hit her? Probably not. But, this is how I was raised and quite frankly once I'm pushed past a certain point I don't think anyone can calm me. I ran a hand through my hair, god I've known the girl for a few hours and she was already making me doubt every life choice I had ever made.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Levy let me take the lead, and surprisingly buttercup looked ready to listen.

"Ok, first off, do you know which gang this is?" I started simple, the best way to explain something this complicated was to start with the easiest question.

"END." Her answer was short and to the point. Good.

Nodding my head I continued, "Well, Zeref" I paused, searching her face for confusion, when there was none I assumed she knew who I was referring to, "He's like a father to me. He's only about six years older than me, but he took me in when I was eight and I had nowhere else to go."

She nodded her head, acknowledging that she understood and willed me to keep going, "He's taught me everything I know. How to act, what to do, how to be _strong._ "

I let out a sigh, knowing this is where it would get complicated. "Now buttercup, this is where you come in. Zeref's one and only goal in life is to have power, and well, your father made something that could provide that power." I reached into my vest pocket, pulling out the bracelet, causing her eyes to widen.

"Your father made this for your mother. He called it the Celestial Gate. Along with this bracelet he created keys, each one having and artificial intelligence to assist you in combat." She nodded her head for what seemed like the millionth time, but it seemed like she was following on well enough.

"Naturally, Zeref sought out this technology, but after your mother…" I feigned a cough, not wanting to mention her death directly. She looked at me in understanding and I continued, "After that your father hid the technology. He tasked me with finding it, so I sent Levy to become your friend. Her mission was to befriend you and find possible places your dad could have hidden the technology. She succeeded too, finding the portrait of you mother."

Both Lucy and Levy looked like they wanted to say something but the kept their mouths shut and allowed me to continue.

"Anyway, when we found the bracelet there were no keys, but Grey found you with one so he acted quickly and took you with us. Originally that wasn't part of the plan but after finding out that the technology only worked with blood relatives having you forced along worked out perfectly."

I took in a deep breath, finally nearing the end of this explanation. Lucy had stiffened, not liking where this was going so I quickly rushed out,

"Don't worry though buttercup, I'm not going to hurt you. The opposite actually. I want your help…" And for the first time during this explanation she looked confused.

"Ok, listen buttercup, I don't want to be Zeref's puppet any longer." Running another hand through my hair I continued, "We'll work on getting more keys for you to use, and I can even help you use them."

She still looked unconvinced and I let out a sigh, trying to hint to her that this was just a big a risk for me as it would be for her.

"Butter-… _Lucy_ , in the end, you're the only one who can stop him."

 **Would ya look at that, Natsu finally called her Lucy.**

 **Yay, there's only one more chapter of introduction left~**

 **In which I will explain more about Zeref, the Gang (END), and his Advisors (aka Gajeel, Grey, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Happy)**

 **Anyway, I'm really happy that you all seem to be enjoying this story – even in these terribly boring introduction chapters.**

 **Hopefully now, everything about Natsu is making more sense, but alas there is still more to learn about him but not until a little later.**

 **And throughout this story you will watch as Natsu shifts from calling Lucy "buttercup" to "Luce", so just keep an eye out ;)**

 **Until next time, please read/review/favorite**

 **-Smoltres**


End file.
